Life of a Deatheater
by Magic Morgana
Summary: KOMPLETT! Es ist aus der Sicht von einer Todesserin geschrieben, die aber keine sein will. Ihr Name wird nicht verraten, sie erzählt es anonym.
1. In the shadows

Life of a Deatheater

**Titel:** Life of a Deatheater

**Autor:** Magic Morgana

**Altersbeschränkung:** …

**Genre:** -

**Inhaltsangabe: **Eine Todesserin beschreibt das Leben vom England unter deren Regentschaft.

**Besonders geeignet für Fans von:** Unhappy Ends (findet ich, die Autorin, zumindest)

**Anmerkung:** Es ist in der Gegenwart geschrieben. Die Person, die erzählt ist weiblich und gehört mir. Sie hat keinen Namen, sie ist eine unbekannte Person, die einfach ihr Leben nicht mag. Als Kapitel kann man es nicht ganz sehen, es sind ehr so Abschnitte.

**Wörter:** 5.502  
**Chaps**: 4 + Epilog

* * *

**Kapitelverzeichnis**

**Kapitel 1:** In the shadows

**Kapitel 2:** I just wanna live

**Kapitel 3:** What you waiting for?

**Kapitel 4:** Final Countdown

**Epilog**

* * *

**Kapitel 1: In the shadows**

_Ive been watching, Ive been waiting  
In the shadows  
for my time  
Ive been searching, Ive been living  
For tomorrows all my life_

_(The Rasmus – In the Shadows)_

Traurig und verlassen, liegen alle diese Straßen. Nichts erinnert mehr an die glücklichen Zeiten. Alles ist grau, dunkel und erinnert eher an den Untergrund, an die heruntergekommen Gegenden aus England, aber nicht an eine schöne und reiche Siedlung. Nichts erinnert mehr an das glückliche Leben, alles scheint wie ausgestorben. Kein Vogelgezwitscher, keine Kinder, kein Lachen, niemand, der in den Parks oder in den großen Wiesen spielt. Die schönen, bunten Blumen gibt es nicht mehr. Was ist bloß geschehen?

Vereinzelt sieht man in London noch Erwachsene gehen. Wenn man sie sieht, dann gehen sie mit gesenkten Köpfen, nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen. Aufpassen, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Keine Autos, kein Lärm, was ist mit dieser Stadt los?

Die Einkaufspassagen sehen aus, als wären sie einem Brand zum Opfer gefallen, was auch stimmt. London sieht nicht mehr so aus wie wir es kennen. Es wirkt verloren, viele sind geflohen, aber vor dem Schicksal kann niemand fliehen. Nicht entrinnen, nichts ändern!

Nicht nur in London sieht es so aus, ganz England wurde unter einem Schatten begraben, die Menschen leben im Schatten, können nicht anders, können nicht ausweichen. Versuchen sie es, werden sie gequält, getötet, verbrannt, gehängt, ertränkt. Wer ist zu so grauenhaften Taten fähig? Was bringt es ihnen?

Es werden nur unnötige Leben zerstört. Nichts kann mehr eine heile Welt hervorbringen. Niemand wagt sich einzumischen, um nicht diesem Schicksal des Folterns zu erliegen. Die Muggel haben Angst, Angst davor, dass sie das erleben müssen. Angst, dass sie sterben werden. Angst, dass ihre Kinder vor ihnen sterben oder sie vor deren Augen.

Jahre lang, Jahrzehnte lang, gar Jahrhunderte lang, weiß jemand etwas von einer anderen Welt, die in ihrer existiert. Verdrängung, Verbannung. Aber sie wissen, tief in ihrem Inneren, dass sie existiert. Die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer!

Am Tage wagt sich niemand mehr hinaus, aber sie müssen. Sie brauchen Nahrung. Unsicher verlassen sie ihre Häuser, um jede Ecke schauend, ob ihnen nicht jemand auflauert. Sie fühlen sich wie Verfolgte. Niemand weiß, wen es als nächstes treffen kann – Es kann jeder sein! Jeder der einen kleinen Fehler macht wird bestraft.

Die Macht der dunklen Seite ist gewachsen, stetig gewachsen. Viele haben sich ihnen angeschlossen. Dementoren, Vampire, Riesen, Werwölfe, ängstliche Zauberer und Hexen. Das Ministerium existiert schon lange nicht mehr. Die Telefonzelle dorthin ist schon lange zerstört. Das St. Mungo's ist nur noch Schutt und Asche. Vereinzelt gibt es noch Heiler, jedoch verstecken sie sich. Alle Heiler müssen dem Dunklen dienen, für die Behandlung anderer müssen die Hexen, Zauberer und ja, sogar Muggel tief in ihre Taschen greifen.

Hogwarts, die Schule für junge Hexen und Zauberer ist schon lange unter Kontrolle der Todesser. Jede Muggelgeborene, jeder Muggelgeborener, jedes Halbblut wurde rausgeworfen, nicht ohne gefoltert zu werden, bis hin zum Wahnsinn oder gar zum Tode. Sie kannten keine Gnade. Für die Reinblütigen, die noch in Hogwarts waren, gab es eine kleine Hoffnung. Wenn keine Schöne, aber es gab und gibt sie immer noch. Wenn sie überleben wollen und ihre Eltern lieben, würden sie sich nicht gegen ihren Meister, den dunklen Lord stellen und sich ihnen anschließen. Viele taten dies, um ihr Leben zu retten. Andere jedoch halten und hielten das für keine gute Idee und wurden umgebracht oder gefoltert oder in Gefangenschaft gesperrt. Wenn sie ihre Meinung ändern haben sie noch eine Chance, aber ansonsten nicht.

Willst du leben, dann sprich nicht, wehr dich nicht, mach was man dir sagt und versuche nicht zu widersprechen!

Niemand scheint in dieser Stunde der Not da zu sein, um sie zu befreien, aber irgendwo, irgendwo gibt es noch jemanden, der diese Lage wenden könnte. Irgendwo gibt es noch Zauberer und Hexen in England, die sich wehren wollen, es aber nicht können, weil sie zu wenige sind. Die Macht des Einzelnen hilft hier nicht, die Macht der Gemeinschaft ist der Schlüssel zum Sieg, zur Erlösung, zum neuen Leben.

Wieder, ein Lichtblitz durchzuckt die pechschwarze Nacht und lässt sie kurz erleuchten. Es ist nicht Nacht, es kann auch Tag sein. Ich weiß es nicht, zu lange ist es schon her, dass ich das Sonnenlicht das letzte Mal sah. Was würde ich dafür geben, die Sonne wieder zu sehen? In der Wiese liegen, Blumen pflücken, durch die aufblühenden Alleen im Frühling gehen. Die Farbenpracht der Blätter im Herbst zu sehen, Kinder spielen und lachen sehen. Menschen, die einfach nur lachen, sich freuen, ihr Leben genießen, glücklich sein können. Nichts schein sicht mehr zu erfüllen, ich wünsche es mir täglich, immer bei Nacht bete ich auf ein besseres Leben, aber es scheint sich nicht zu erfüllen.

Noch ein Blitz, dieses Mal grün, ich sehe gen Himmel und dort sehe ich das grüne Zeichen. Das Zeichen des Todes. Den Totenkopf mit der Schlange. Zu oft schwebt es in der Luft. Die Magie ist unkontrollierbar. Ich hoffe, dass meine Familie noch lebt, nicht tot ist. Die Farben, die Blitze, die die Nacht erhellen, kennt schon jeder. Nicht beim Namen, aber die Bedeutung, ja, die kennt schon jeder. Wie auch nicht?

Es gibt auch noch in anderen Ländern Hexen und Zauberer. Wollen sie uns nicht helfen? Können sie es nicht oder trauen sie sich nicht? Was ist mit ihnen?

Ich wünschte, ich wäre nie eine Hexe geworden, aber dann hätte ich mich selbst verraten. In der Tiefe der Nacht sehe ich keine Hoffnung mehr.

Mein Leben einfach neu beginnen und dann leben. Ach, was würde ich denn dafür geben? Nie zuvor hat Glück an mich gedacht. Ein Leben, denn das was ich habe ist kein Leben. Eine Chance müsste es doch geben. Auf das Glück, das nur für mich gemacht. Die Hoffnung, etwas was mir hilft nicht aufzugeben. Als Tage, hell und klar, so das den Weg ich find'. Die Aussicht auf ein wenig Wärme auf Voraussicht. Wo kann sie sein? Fühl mich allein. Ich träume, ist's auch nur bescheiden was ich träume, dennoch möcht ich dafür auch Räume, auch wenn sie sich nie für mich nicht erfüllen. Die Liebe neu und schuldig weiß ich auch vergebens, wahre Liebe bleibt ein Traum des Lebens, ich glaub dran sie wird sich mir erfüllen. Und offen wünsche ich mir die Welt, dann kann ich hoffen. Hab ich dann die Wahl für mich getroffen, leb ich jeden Vorteil zum Trotz. Mein Leben mehr und mehr erkenne ich jetzt mein Leben, denn es hat mir doch etwas gegeben, mutig einen neuen Weg zu gehn, dafür leb ich und jetzt kann's ich verstehen. Und so beginn ich neu!

Neu beginnen, einfach alles von vorne beginnen. Diese Herrschaft zerstören und leben, einfach hoffen. Wie heißt es so schön? – Die Hoffnung stirbt zu letzt.


	2. I just wanna live

**Kapitel 2: I just wanna live**

_It's getting hectic everywhere that I go  
They won't leave  
me alone  
There's things  
they all wanna know  
I'm paranoid of all the people I meet  
Why are  
they talking to me?  
And why  
can't anyone see? _

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about  
the things that they say  
Don't  
really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live  
Just  
wanna live x6

_(Good Charlotte – I Just Wanna Live)_

Ich gehe weiter durch die Straßen Londons. Ich wollte eigentlich in die Winkelgasse, aber dort ist nichts mehr, nichts das an das frühere Treiben erinnerte. Keine Scherzartikelläden, eigentlich wurde alles, was Freude macht zerstört.

Die Friedhöfe werden ständig größer. Ich würde gerne helfen, aber alleine kann ich es nicht. Ich begann an mir selbst Verrat. Etwas, was ich nie machen wollte, habe ich dann doch getan. An meinem linken Unterarm sieht man das dunkle Mal. Stark und Schmerzen strömen durch meinen Körper, wenn er uns zu sich ruft. Ich wollte nie in diese Gemeinschaft, ich war damals zu schwach, wusste nicht was ich tat. Wie gesagt, was ich jetzt führe ist kein Leben, sondern schlimmer als der Tod. Nein, ich würde gerne sterben und diese Qual endlich hinter mir lassen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mir dieses Mal einbrennen lassen würde. Ich habe Menschen gefoltert, auch getötet. Mein Gewissen plagt mich, aber ich bin nicht unschuldig, ich hätte mich wären können, aber ich tat es nicht. Ich hatte Angst, Angst davor zu sterben. Jetzt wünschte ich, ich hätte diese Option genommen. Gerne würde ich die Zeit zurück drehen, aber was ist, wenn ich es tue? Werden sie es herausfinden?

Sicher, ich bin nie alleine. Immer fühle ich mich beobachtet. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil ich in letzter Zeit keine Muggel mehr getötet habe. Ich bin nicht so eine grausame Hexe, aber alle haben Erfurcht oder Angst vor mir? So wollte ich nie werden, wieso bin ich es dann geworden?

Ich wollte doch einfach nur leben. Ich hatte Hogwarts erst hinter mich gebracht, als es so weit war. Ich wollte leben, aber jetzt würde ich es ändern. Alles neu beginnen, aber es geht nicht. Ich habe mich selbst in diesen Schlamassel hineingeritten.

Nein, hör auf, zeige keine Schwäche. Immer wieder ermahne ich mich selbst, wenn ich in mein Bett komme. Die ganzen Ereignisse nagen an mir und meiner Seele. Und jedes Mal denke ich mir: „Wenn ich jetzt einfach einschlafen würde und dann sterben!" Es wäre das schönste Geschenk für mich.

Die Unterdrückung, es ist nicht mehr auszuhalten. Aussteigen? Davor habe ich zu viel Angst, auch davor mich gegen sie zu wenden. Nie werde ich die Zeit in Hogwarts vergessen. Unbeschwert, lustig und nicht so grausam.

Ich will doch so leben wie ich will und nicht so, wie es mir vorgeschrieben ist. Aber genau das mache ich. Ich lebe nach den Regeln der Todesser, ich bin ein Mädchen der Nacht!

Mein Leben ist zerstört, genau an dem Tag, als ich sah, wie sie meine Liebe, meinen Liebsten, meinen Gatten, meinen besten Freund töteten. Ich war den Tränen nahe, weinte auch, brach zusammen und konnte es nicht fassen. Mein Leben war zerstört. Wenn ich sterben würde, einfach sterbe, dann kann ich wieder bei ihm sein. Es bleibt ein ewiger Traum des Lebens, von jedem, die wahre Liebe zu finden. Ich hatte sie gefunden, habe sie verloren. Mit ihr auch Glück, Hoffnung, Gefühle und Familie. Niemandem habe ich mich geöffnet! Angst davor noch einmal verletzt zu werden.

Glück? Was ist das? Immer trifft es mich. Langsam steigen wieder Tränen in meine Augen, versuche sie zurück zu halten, es will aber nicht funktionieren. Stumme Tränen rinnen meine Wangen hinunter, während ich durch die Nacht wandere. Alles wirkt so kalt, verlassen und traurig. Wie wenn die Mauern der Häuser eine Geschichte erzählen könnten, so wirken sie auf mich. Die Trauer und der Schmerz der letzten Jahre scheint sie noch zerfallener gemacht zu haben.

Irgendwann werde ich mein Leben neu leben, so wie ich es will. Ruhig, in Frieden und mit der wahren Liebe. Aber Hoffnung ist schon seid geraumer Zeit zwecklos, ich versuche zu hoffen. Hoffen auf ein besseres Leben, auf Erlösung, auf Hilfe!


	3. What you waiting for?

**Kapitel 3: What you waiting for?**

_What you wait what you wait what you wait  
What you wait what you waiting for?  
What you wait what  
you wait what you wait  
What you wait what you waiting for?  
Tic toc tic toc tic toc  
Take a chance  
you stupid ho_

_(Gwen Stefani – What You Waiting For?)_

Knalle! Schreie! Explosionen! Tod! Alles liegt in der Luft und wird durch den leichten Wind zu mir getragen. Ich fühle es eisig auf meiner Haut!

Hoffnungsvolle Blicke von den Menschen, den Muggeln in den Seitenstraßen, die gerade geflohen sind.

„Hey", schreit ein Todesser. Sind die Muggel gemeint? Oder ich? Erkennen können sie mich nicht. Ich trage nämlich, fast so wie jeder Todesser einen schwarzen Umhang, der tief in mein Gesicht hängt und auch bei nahem Kampf nichts von meinem Gesicht zeigt.

Ich setze also meinen Weg fort, doch plötzlich werde ich an der Schulter gepackt. „Wir haben dich gerufen, seit wann reagierst du denn nicht?" Eine Männerstimme, wahrscheinlich Malfoy oder Lestrange. Einer von Beiden wird es schon sein, oder sind es beide?

„Hast du hier zufällig Muggel gesehen?"

„Sehe ich so aus?", antworte ich darauf.

„Werde nicht frech", warnt er mich. Jetzt bin ich mir sicher, der mit mir spricht ist Malfoy.

„Was habt ihr denn mit ihnen vor, wenn ihr sie gefunden habt?"

„Sag jetzt bloß nicht, du weißt es nicht?" Sie lachen kalt auf, so dass es mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. „Es gibt ein Gesetz, dass es uns erlaubt auf Muggel eine Jagd zu machen. Wir spielen also Abfange, du kannst ruhig mitmachen."

„Heute nicht, ein anders mal." Sicher nicht, dass werde ich nie tun. Laut würde ich das nie sagen, sonst hätte auch meine letzte Stunde geschlagen. Jetzt weiß ich auch, wieso die Muggel mich so Hoffnungsvoll, aber auch gleichzeitig Hoffnungslos angesehen haben. Sie laufen vor ihnen davon. War nicht vor einiger Zeit das Jagen von Muggeln verboten? Ist schon lange her, Jahre. Jetzt ist der beste Zeitpunkt mich zu ändern, so zu handeln wie ich es würde. Ich kann nur dankbar sein, dass ich so halbwegs Okklumentik kann. Und meine Gefühle existieren schon lange nicht mehr. Seit dem Tod meines Liebsten sind sie weg, hinter einer Stahlwand, hinter einer dicken Mauer.

„Solltest du sie sehen, dann weißt du ja wie du uns verständigen kannst", sagt Malfoy und macht auf seinem Absatz kehrt und sucht weiter. Vorsichtig schiele ich in die Gasse, wo ich die Muggel gesehen hatte. Sie sind immer noch dort. Sie zittern. Ich sehe es sogar bis hier hin. Ihre Angst kann ich deutlich spüren.

„Worauf wartest du?", höre ich hinter mir jemanden fragen. Erschrocken drehe ich mich um und sehe einen Todesser. Hat er sie gesehen? Hat er gesehen wo ich hingeschaut habe? Wird er gleich zu ihnen gehen und sie quälen? Folter? Töten?

„Keine Angst, ich habe nicht vor diesen Muggel was zu tun", sagt er mir und nimmt seine Kapuze ab. Vor mir steht Severus Snape. Zum Glück ist es er, einer der wenigen Anhänger, der sich nicht ausschließlich für die dunkle Seite sieht. Aber er setzt die Kapuze gleich wieder auf.

„Worauf wartest du?", fragt er erneut. Ich sehe ihn nur fragend und verwirrt an.

„Ich weiß, dass du dich fragst, wieso du eine Todesserin geworden bist. Ich weiß selber, dass du nicht der Typ dafür bist. Ich habe dich selbst in Hogwarts unterrichtet und habe immer bemerkt, welches Talent du für die verschiedenen Fächer gehabt hast. Du hast dich mit allen verstanden. Du hast dich für die Muggelgeborenen eingesetzt, immer darauf bedacht das Richtige zu tun. Freiwillig bist du nicht beigetreten. Ich sehe es dir an, ich kann es in deinen Gedanken lesen." Was? Er setzt Okklumentik bei mir ein? Wenn er meine Gedanken kennt, kennt sie dann auch Voldemort? „Du warst mal ein lebensfroher Mensch, jetzt bist du nur mehr eine leere Hülle, wie von den Dementoren geküsst. Also, worauf wartest du?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

Ein warmes Gefühl geht von ihm aus, dass mich hoffen lässt. Wieso ist dieses Gefühl nur so selten? Nein, ich darf keine Gefühle zeigen, es macht mich nur schwach.

„Du willst doch etwas unternehmen, weißt aber nicht was du machen kannst, weil es so viele sind und du sterben würdest."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich kenne es. Ich will es genauso wenig und doch so viel. Viele glauben nichts, aber fürchten alles."

„Wie?"

„Sie glauben nicht an Hoffnung, Glück oder Erlösung. Aber sie fürchten alles, was sie nicht kennen oder wo sie sich nicht sicher sind, wenn sie es versuchen. Aber wenn wir es nicht versuchen, werden wir ewig in Angst und im Schatten leben."

Ich sehe mich um und schiele wieder zu den Muggeln in die dunkle Gasse. Auch Severus sieht zu ihnen.

„Zweifel ist der Weisheit Anfang. Wenn du zweifelst, dann denkst du. Wenn du denkst, dann zweifelst du. Aber denkst du, dann kannst du dir was überlegen und findest irgendwann eine Lösung."

„Ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst, aber wir benötigen Hilfe."

„ER ist noch am Leben, du musst in nur finden."

„Wer?"

„Viele des Ordens sind noch verstreut. Finde sie, überzeuge sie und ich werde dir dabei helfen."

Es herrscht Stille. Ich überlege, denke, zweifle, doch einen richtigen Gedanken bringe ich nicht zusammen. Was bringt es mir, wenn ich mir selbst nicht helfen kann? Dann kann ich anderen genauso wenig helfen. Ich bin dazu nicht fähig, ich bin nicht so stark wie andere. Auch wenn er mir helfen will, es ist einfach alles zu schwer zu verarbeiten.

„Einen Versuch wäre es wert", unterbricht er die Stille. Er sät Zweifel und Tatendrang in mir. Macht er das eigentlich absichtlich?


	4. Final Countdown

**Kapitel 4: Final Countdown**

_We're leaving together,  
But still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back,  
To earth, who  
can tell?  
I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground  
Will things ever be the same  
again? _

It's the final countdown...

_(Europe – Final Countdown)_

Itineris per tertia noctis. Diesen Satz hatte ich mir schon vor längerer Zeit zusammen gereimt. Ich war nie ein Genie in Latein, aber der Satz sagt genau das aus, was ich bin, wie ich mich fühle und was ich mache.

Früher hatte ich diesen: Carpe Diem – Nutze den Tag! Was soll ich den nutzen? Carpe Diem sagt etwas Gutes aus, drückt Hoffnung aus, eigentlich alles, was ich nicht kann, was niemand kann. Aber hoffen kann jeder, auch wenn es schon viele verlernt haben.

Was hat Severus zu mir gesagt? Viele glauben nichts, aber fürchten alles? Zweifel ist der Weisheit Anfang? Wieso hat er mir das gesagt. Alleine komme ich doch nicht gegen sie an. Meine Gedanken, wenn ich so weiter mache, sind für den dunklen Lord ein offenes Buch.

Ich muss es tun, ich muss einfach!

Es scheint mir, als seinen Monate vergangen, aber in Wirklichkeit waren es nur ein paar Tage. Ich hatte meinen Entschluss gefasst, ich konnte nicht mehr so weiter leben. Bei den Todessertreffen tat ich so wie immer und als es hieß, dass jemand in die Nähe der Highlands musste, weil dort jemand des ehemaligen Ordens gefunden wurde, meldete ich mich sofort freiwillig. Es war die Chance meines Lebens, das zu tun, was ich mir vorgenommen hatte.

Was mir dann einen Schlag versetzte war, als der dunkle Lord sagte, es müsse mich jemand begleiten. Ich sah meinen Plan vor meinen Augen verschwinden, aber als ich dann hörte, wer mein Partner sein würde, hätte ich Luftsprünge machen können. Es war und ist Severus. Er kennt sich in dieser Gegend aus und außerdem weiß er, weshalb ich mich freiwillig dafür gemeldet hatte. Der Lord ahnte nichts von dem, was ich geplant hatte. Ich kann mein Glück kaum noch fassen.

Es klopft an meiner Tür.

„Wer?"

„Severus Snape."

„Komm rein."

Langsam öffnet sich die Tür. „Bereit?", fragt er mich kurz angebunden.

„Wir können gehen." Ich verkleinere nur noch meine Sachen und verlasse mein Zimmer. Wenn alles gut gehen würde, und das würde es, da war ich zuversichtlich, dann würde ich dieses Zimmer hier, heute zum letzten Mal sehen.

„Wir werden keine Magie benutzen. Niemand traut heutzutage einem Todesser. Wir werden zu Fuß dort hin gehen."

„Zu Fuß? Du weißt schon, dass das ganz im Norden ist, oder?" Ich zweifle wirklich an seinem Verstand und was macht er? Er lacht einfach, einfach so.

„So können uns auch die Todesser nicht folgen und wir sind etwas sicherer. Oder glaubst du, dass ich nicht mitbekommen habe, warum du dich dafür gemeldet hast?"

Ich seh auf den Boden. Ist es also so offensichtlich?

Wenigstens bin ich in Begleitung einer normalen Person und nicht in einer, von einer mordlustigen Person.

Wir marschieren Tag und Nacht, Nacht und Tag. Eigentlich immer, vorwiegend im Dickicht der Wälder. Die Wälder sehen so aus wie der verbotene Wald in Hogwarts. Grau, ausladend und so, als würden sie sich jeden Moment auf dich stürzen. Ich muss bei dem Gedanken an Hogwarts lächeln. Es war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens. Ich hatte Freunde, Spaß und noch keine ruinierte Zukunft. Ich hoffe nur inständig, dass es hilft. Wenn auch nicht, ich habe mein Bestes getan.

„Weißt du Severus", sag ich dann plötzlich. „In Hogwarts warst du viel schlimmer als jetzt. Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, wie du immer wieder Punkte abgezogen hast. Dir war es egal, ob es gerechtfertigt war oder nicht. Du hast immer die Slytherins bevorzugt und alle anderen schlecht gemacht. Und jetzt? Jetzt bist du irgendwie das komplette Gegenteil, so wie ich das sehe."

„Menschen ändern sich."

„Du weißt wo sie sind?"

„Glaubst du, wieso der dunkle Lord weiß, dass noch welche vom Orden existieren? Und glaubst du, dass es Zufall ist, dass ausgerechnet ich dich begleite?"

„War das Absicht?"

„Ja."

Severus Snape war, ist und wird ein Rätsel für mich sein. Er versucht nach außen hin Kälte auszustrahlen, aber in Wirklichkeit, ist er genauso viel ein Todesser wie ich.

Mein Leben erkenne ich jetzt, meine Bestimmung, das Ziel, mein Schicksal. Was bringt es mir, wenn ich nur da sitze und nichts unternehme? Auch wenn ich hiermit mein Todesurteil unterschreibe, es ist mein Lebenstraum, zwar erst seit geraumer Zeit, aber es ist ein Traum von mir, dass es die nachfolgenden Generationen besser haben als ich und in Frieden leben können, wie ich es gerne tun würde. Glück und Hoffnung will ich wieder hervor bringen, nicht viel, aber etwas, dass ihnen etwas gibt, das ihnen zeigt, dass nicht alles unmöglich ist. Man muss eben nur an das Mögliche glauben und an sich selbst!

Wenn die Welt dann vom dunklen Lord befreit ist, dann bin ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr am Leben und sehe von unten hinauf. Ich bezweifle, dass ich in den Himmel kommen werde, ich habe zu viel angestellt. Wenn ich nicht sterbe, dann werde ich wahrscheinlich in Askaban bleiben und das bis zum Ende meines Lebens. Vielleicht bekomme ich dann noch eine zweite Chance. Mein Leben neu leben, so wie ich es will, in Frieden, ohne Angst und Furcht, ohne Krieg und Opfer.

Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen, nichts scheint sich mehr zu bewegen. Keine Tiere, alle sind versteckt, es wirkt alles so trostlos. Nichts scheint nur im Geringsten an Erlösung zu erinnern. Und ich bin schuld daran, dass es so weit gekommen ist. Nicht alleine, aber ich habe auch meinen Teil zu diesem Leid beigetragen. Ich würde gerne alles rückgängig machen, aber Zeitreisen, die können nicht mehr gemacht werden. Es würde alles bemerkt werden.

Es gibt noch Hoffnung, wenn man es weiß! Hat das gerade Severus gesagt? Was meint er damit? Harry? Harry und Albus leben noch? Aber ich habe doch damals ihre Leichen gesehen. Ein Zauber? Verwandlungszauber? Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich nie aufgehört zu hoffen. Der Funke Hoffnung, der noch in mir ist, wurde durch Severus entfacht, jetzt ist er größer, weil zwei mächtige Zauberer nicht tot sind, so wie alle glauben mögen. Hätte ich es nur früher erfahren.

„Wir sind da", reist mich Severus aus meinen Gedanken. In den letzten Tagen waren wir mit Pferden unterwegs, keine Zauberei, sonst würden uns die Todesser orten können. Aber wir sind schneller vorangekommen als erwartet.

Als ich die Ordensmitglieder sehe, breche ich fast in Tränen aus. Freudentränen, dass es eine Aussicht auf Wärme gibt.

Der finale Kampf kann dann also kommen? Ja, er kann kommen, ich bin bereit. Ich würde sogar dafür sterben.

Planung ist das Wichtigste, darauf konzentrieren wir uns im Moment. Severus und ich, sollen noch andere Hexen und Zauberer dazu überreden mitzumachen. Wir sollen in andere Länder reisen und dort welche anwerben. Für jede Auslandsmission melden wir uns und erfüllen auch das, was von uns verlangt wird. Der dunkle Lord sieht uns als perfektes Team, er schickt uns nur mehr gemeinsam auf Missionen. Ich bin dankbar, dass ich Okklumentik kann, ich hatte einen guten Lehrer. Auch bin ich dankbar, dass der Lord nichts von unserem Plan weiß. Aber in seiner Nähe darf ich mir keine Gedanken darüber machen, denn ich habe Glücksgefühle, wenn ich daran denke. Und das Schlimmste was mir passieren könnte wäre, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle habe, denn dann wäre alles vorbei und er würde immer herrschen.

Der Tag des finalen Kampfes rückt immer näher. Ich bin gespannt, aufgeregt – viele Gefühle strömen durch meinen Körper. Schon lange habe ich diese nicht mehr gespürt.

Der Kampf ist vorbei. Wir haben gesiegt und ich lebe noch. Viele der Todesser sind ums Leben gekommen. Andere sind dankbar, dass sie von der Tyrannei befreit sind. Und ich? Ich habe gemischte Gefühle. Die Angst, was jetzt auf mich wartet und die Freude, dass es vorbei ist.

Jedoch habe ich es vermutet, dass mich einige Zauberer und Muggel erkennt hatten. Sie erkannten meine Stimme wieder, einige sahen zufällig auch mein Gesicht.

So sitze ich nun vor dem Zaubergamout. Fesseln waren um meinen Körper geschlungen. Einige sehen dieses Szenario mit skeptischem Blick an. Ich hatte doch geholfen, wieso jetzt? Ich bin schuld, ich weiß es, ich verdiene es. Auch wenn ich mein Gewissen etwas gereinigt habe, es ist immer noch nicht rein. Ich habe Blut an meinen Händen.

„Wie plädieren Sie?", fragt mich der Zaubereiminister. Ich kann nichts sagen, meine Stimme hat versagt. Ich schlucke alles hinunter und sehe den Zaubereiminister an, dann lasse ich meinen Blick über die anderen Mitglieder schweifen. Viele Schaulustige waren auch gekommen, um zu sehen, wie ich die Strafe bekomme, die ich verdient habe. Ich kann es ihnen nicht verübeln. Die meisten Anwesenden habe ich sogar selber gefoltert.

Dennoch, nein, eine zweite Chance verdient jeder, aber ich würde sie mir selber nicht geben. Wiedergeboren werden und neu leben, dass wäre mein letzter Wunsch.

Von vielen Seiten höre ich „Schuldig!" Was anders habe ich nicht erwartet. Wie auch? Sie kennen mich nur als Mörderin und Todesserin, aber sie wissen nicht, welcher Kampf immer in mir getobt hat.

„Also? Ich warte auf Ihre Antwort!", sagt der Minister abschätzig zu mir.

Ich lache lustlos auf: „Was bringt es mir zu sagen, was ich für richtig halte? Sie werden sowieso das tun, was Sie für richtig halten. Alleine habe ich keine Chance. Es wäre also sinnlos, wenn ich etwas sagen würde."

„Wie Sie meinen." Er blickt in die Runde. „Wer für unschuldig ist, der hebe seine Hand." Wie zu erwarten, zeigt niemand auf. Doch, da sind einige. Dumbledore und Shaklebolt. Sie setzen sich für mich ein, aber sie haben keine Chance. Sie sollten es nicht tun, es wird ihren Ruf und ihr Ansehen nicht gut wegkommen lassen. „Schuldig?" Die ganzen Hände im Raum waren in der Luft.

„Die Angeklagte ist schuldig der Anklage. Die Strafe für sie: **poena capitis!"**

Im Raum hält jeder die Luft an. Noch nie wurde einem Todesser diese Strafe gegeben. Ich hoffte auf Askaban, aber diese Strafe ist …

„Wir halten es für angebracht, die Angeklagte so zu bestrafen, so wie sie mit ihren Opfern umgesprungen ist." Es sind viele Einwände. Wieso? Wieso setzen sie sich dennoch für mich ein? Dann höre ich, die letzten Worte, bevor ich weggebracht werde: „Lebenslang Askaban."

Jetzt bin ich seit einem halben Jahr hier. Dumbledore sieht hin und wieder noch mir. Er redet mit mir, aber mein Verstand macht bald nicht mehr mit. Die Dementoren nehmen mich mehr mit, als ich geahnt hatte. Die ganzen Ereignisse spielen sich immer wieder in mir ab.

Bei der jährlichen Inspektion sage ich zu den Auroren, zu denen, die vor meiner Zelle stehen: „Carpe Diem!" Die zwei Wörter sind an jeden gerichtet. Nutze den Tag, bevor es zu spät ist. Ich war ein Nachtschwärmer, jemand, dem es egal war, was mit ihm passiert und jetzt ist es vorbei. Die Personen sehen mich einfach nur verwirrt an. Ich spreche noch? Ein Wunder nicht? Sie wissen, dass es mir nicht gut geht. Sie wissen, dass ich nicht mehr lange durchhalten werde.

„Würden Sie mir bitte einen Gefallen tun?" Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich muss sie bitten. Es ist mein letzter Wille. „Es ist mein letzter Wille." Wieso sollten sie mir das eigentlich erfüllen, wo ich doch die Leben anderer Personen nicht geschont hatte?

„Wie Sie meinen. Kommt aber darauf an, welcher Gefallen es ist." Sie sehen mich abschätzig an, ich öffne meine Augen. Sie gewähren es mir? Noch war nichts sicher, aber ich durfte meinen Wunsch äußern.

„Bitte, lassen Sie mich sterben. Ich möchte endlich Frieden finden."

„Nein." Doch nicht. „Das werden wir Ihnen nicht erfüllen. Sie sind nicht ohne Grund in Askaban gelandet."

„Ich dachte es mir. Wäre zu schön gewesen." Meine Stimme wird immer leiser. Sie ist kurz davor zu versagen, aber ich möchte nicht schwach erscheinen, obwohl ich das bereits bin, sonst hätte ich nie diese Bitte geäußert.

„Würden Sie mir dann Pergament und Feder geben?"

„Wofür?"

„Ich möchte eine Kleinigkeit hinterlassen. Ich möchte etwas aufschreiben."

„Cornwell, bring Pergament und Feder", ordert der Minister an. Er reicht mir durch die Gitter Pergament und eine Feder, die keine Tinte benötigt.

Sie gehen vom meiner Zelle weg und ich sehe auf das leere Pergament vor mir. Leer, so wie meine Seele und mein Leben, aber ich weiß, was ich schreiben will.

Ich bin mit dem Text fertig, lasse ihn einfach liegen, lege mich auf mein „Bett", sehe zum kleinen Fenster raus. Sehe den Mond und sehe zu den Sternen.

Mein Liebster, bald bin ich bei dir! Ich schließe meine Augen …


	5. Epilog: Seasons in the sun

**Epilog**

_Goodbye to you, my trusted friend, we're known  
each other since we were mine often, together we  
climbed  
hills and trees, learned of love and ABCs,  
skinned our hearts and skinned our knees.  
Goodbye  
my friend, its hard to die, when all the  
birds are singing in the sky.  
Now that the spring is in  
the air, pretty girls are everywhere, think of me and I'll be there. _

Refr.: We had joy, we had  
fun, we had seasons in the sun, but the hills we would climb,  
was just seasons out of time.

Goodbye  
papa, please pray for me, I was the black sheep  
of the family, you tried to teach me right from wrong,  
too  
much wine and too much song, wonder how I got along.  
Goodbye papa, its hard to die, when all the  
birds  
are singing in the sky.  
Now that the spring is in the air, little children everywhere, when you'll  
see them, I'll be there.

Refr.: We had joy, we had fun, we had seasons in the sun,  
but the wine  
and the song like the seasons ever gone.

Goodbye Michelle, my little one, you gare me love  
and  
held me fine the sun, and every time that I was down,  
you would always come around and get my feedback  
on the ground.  
Goodbye Michelle, its hard to die, when all the  
birds are singing in the sky.  
Now  
that the spring is in the air, with your flowers everywhere, just be careful ,I´ll be there.

Refr. All  
our lives we had fun, we had seasons in the sun.  
But the stars we could reach, were just starfish  
on the beach.

_(Terry Jacks – Seasons in the sun)_

Am darauf folgenden Tag erschienen Leute aus dem Ministerium. Sie fanden den leblosen Körper der Gefangenen, einer ehemaligen Todesserin und ein Pergament, welches sie im Tagespropheten veröffentlichten.

_An den, der es gerade liest!_

_Mein Leben fing einfach wunderbar an. Hogwarts, Freunde, Freude und Spaß. Ich glaube, dass auch Sie sich an diese Zeit erinnern und wissen, wie man sich in Hogwarts fühlt. Ich fühle mich frei. Einfach frei. Frei von Sorge und jeglichem Ärger. Aber dann kam der dunkle Lord, besiegte alle und unterwarf jeden._

_Ich weiß, dass ich auch schuld darin bin, was mit vielen passiert ist und sehe meine Strafe als gerechtfertigt. Viele wissen nicht, wie es ist, so zu sein. Ich konnte es selbst nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Immer wenn ich in den Spiegel sah, fragte ich bin: Wer ist das vor dir? Das bist nicht du! Aber ich war es. Wenn auch verändert, aber ich sah immer noch so aus. Ich bereue meine Taten, auch wenn ich sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann. Damals, als die Schatten alles verdunkelt hatten, hatte ich Gedanken. Ich weiß noch genau, was ich mir damals gedacht habe, so habe ich immer gedacht._

_Mein Leben einfach neu beginnen und dann leben. Ach, was würde ich denn dafür geben? Nie zuvor hat Glück an mich gedacht. Ein Leben, denn das was ich habe ist kein Leben. Eine Chance müsste es doch geben. Auf das Glück, das nur für mich gemacht. Die Hoffnung, etwas was mir hilft nicht aufzugeben. Als Tage, hell und klar, so das den Weg ich find'. Die Aussicht auf ein wenig Wärme auf Voraussicht. Wo kann sie sein? Fühl mich allein. Ich träume, ist's auch nur bescheiden was ich träume, dennoch möcht ich dafür auch Räume, auch wenn sie sich nie für mich nicht erfüllen. Die Liebe neu und schuldig weiß ich auch vergebens, wahre Liebe bleibt ein Traum des Lebens, ich glaub dran sie wird sich mir erfüllen. Und offen wünsche ich mir die Welt, dann kann ich hoffen. Hab ich dann die Wahl für mich getroffen, leb ich jeden Vorteil zum Trotz. Mein Leben mehr und mehr erkenne ich jetzt mein Leben, denn es hat mir doch etwas gegeben, mutig einen neuen Weg zu gehn, dafür leb ich und jetzt kann's ich verstehen. Und so beginn ich neu!_

_Nur ist es zu spät. Ich hoffe, dass ich in einem neuen Leben, eine neue Chance bekomme. Einfach so leben kann wie ich es will. Kein Zwang, kein Krieg, keine Qualen. Frieden, Hoffnung, Glück und meine wahre Liebe finden, die mir in diesem Krieg genommen wurde._

_Ich war einfach verbittert, weil mir alles genommen wurde. Meine Familie, meine Freunde, mein Liebster. Genauso wie allen!_

_Ich möchte mich bei denen entschuldigen, denen ich Leid zugefügt habe. Ich weiß, es ist zu spät und Sie werden mir nicht verzeihen, aber ich muss es einfach loswerden. Auch wenn es mein Gewissen nicht erleichtert._

_Ich frage mich immer noch, wie ich dazu gekommen, dass ich eine Todesserin wurde, aber die Zeit kann man nicht mehr ändern. Und aus Erfahrungen lernt man. Ich habe meine Fehler noch gesehen, aber wahrscheinlich zu spät. Ich habe versucht sie auszubessern. Ich bete inständig, dass ich eine Chance bekomme, ein neues Leben zu leben. Die Hoffnung zeigt mir, dass man nicht aufgeben muss und hoffen kann jeder._

_Ich möchte den Weg in ein besseres Leben finden, auch in die Erlösung meiner Sünden._

_Und nun, an jeden, der dies hier liest: Carpe Diem! – Nutze den Tag, irgendwann ist es zu spät. Ich hatte diesen Spruch fast vergessen und nicht gelebt. Ich lebte den Tag nicht, ich war ein Nachtschwärmer, ein Mädchen der Nacht. Lebt jeden Tag so, als wäre es der Letzte!_

_Jetzt verstehe ich. Ich musste einen neuen Weg finden und den habe ich jetzt gefunden._

_Lebt wohl und denkt an diesen Brief, wenn Sie ihn lesen, werde ich wahrscheinlich meine zweite Chance bekommen haben._

* * *

Auch, wenn ich bis jetzt keine Reviews erhalten habe, hoffe ich doch, dass den Lesern/Leserinnen diese FF gefallen hat, auch wenn sie sich etwas von meinem üblichen Stil abgeleitet hat. Vielleicht findet sich noch jemand, der hier ein Review hinterlässt. Kann auch Kritikreich sein, aber hinterlasst wenigstens eine kleine Nachricht. Ich wäre euch wirklich verbunden.

Auch ist diese FF meine erste Abgeschlossene. Sie ist nicht wirklich lang, aber sie ist beendet. Ich hoffe, dass ihr auch bei meinen anderen FFs Freude beim Lesen habt.

eure  
_Magic Morgana_


End file.
